Gallery: How to Pick Your Dragon
Development Thundrum cave in sceneboard.jpg A sceneboard from How to Pick Your Dragon.jpg Screenshots HtPYD-1-VikingShip1.JPG HtPYD-2-Stoick1.JPG HtPYD-3-VikingShip2.JPG HtPYD-4-Barnacle1.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 00.56 -2012.11.19 00.12.22-.png HtPYD-5-Stoick2.JPG HtPYD-6-GobberStoickHiccup1.JPG|I can see it know. A proud chief ruling his domain above aboard a fearsome fire-breathing reptile. Ooooh, it gives me goosebumps. HtPYD-7-Gobber1.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 01.44 -2012.11.19 00.13.42-.png HtPYD-8-Barnacle2.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 02.05 -2012.11.19 00.14.17-.png HtPYD-9-Gobber2.JPG|Eh, I don't really have a preference, but sooner is always better. Don'tcha think? HtPYD-10-Hiccup1.JPG How to Pick Your Dragon title card.jpg HtPYD-11-ToothlessSaddle1.JPG|Alright, I've made a new stirrup so you'll be able to control Toothless. Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 03.05 -2012.11.19 00.17.26-.png Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 02.44 -2012.11.19 00.16.46-.png|Whoa, whoa, Dad, uh, before you get on a dragon you've got to show him he can trust you. HtPYD-12-ToothlessStoick1.JPG HtPYD-13-ToothlessStoick2.JPG How to pick your dragon screenshot 3.PNG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 03.14 -2012.11.19 00.17.54-.png Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 03.19 -2012.11.19 00.18.06-.png HtPYD-14-HiccupStoick1.JPG|I SAID NUDGE! Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 03.27 -2012.11.19 00.18.27-.png HtPYD-15-ToothlessTailFin1.JPG Dragons Riders of Berk s1e7 – How To Pick your Dragon30.jpg How to pick your dragon screenshot 4.PNG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 04.36 -2012.11.19 00.21.47-.png HtPYD-16-Berk1.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 04.41 -2012.11.19 00.22.03-.png HtPYD-17-BerkFarm1.JPG HtPYD-18-Yak.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 05.23 -2012.11.19 00.23.05-.png HtPYD-19-Twins1.JPG HtPYD-20-Twins2.JPG|Make that geniuses. I want every one those yaks back on its feet! HtPYD-21-BoarsCabbage.JPG Wild Boar 23.jpg Wild Boar 24.jpg HtPYD-22-HiccupStoick2.JPG HtPYD-23-Stoick3.JPG HtPYD-24-Stoick4.JPG HtPYD-25-Berk2.JPG HtPYD-26-Stoick5.JPG HtPYD-27-Berk3.JPG HtPYD-28-Stoick6.JPG|Whoa. I've spent my entire life on Berk. Climbed its hills, explored its forests, swam its waters. I've travelled every inch, but I never thought I'd see it like this. HtPYD4-29-Berk.JPG HtPYD-30-HiccupStoick3.JPG HtPYD-31-Berk5.JPG|No, it's more than that Hiccup. Look at them. All of my people. Everyone is safe. It's a good feeling. HtPYD-32-Berk6.JPG HtPYD-33-Berk7.JPG HtPYD-34-HaddockHouse1.JPG HtPYD-35-Hiccup2.JPG HtPYD-36-Hiccup3.JPG HtPYD-37-HaddockHouse2.JPG HtPYD-38-HaddockHouse3.JPG HtPYD-39-HaddockHouse4.JPG HtPYD-40-AstridFishlegs1.JPG HtPYD-41-AstridFishlegs2.JPG Stoick on Toothless - How to Pick Your Dragon.png Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 07.54 -2012.11.19 00.26.46-.png|Oh, we've been all over Berk. Chiefing has never been so easy. Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 08.27 -2012.11.19 00.29.05-.png Stoick 3.png How to pick your dragon screenshot 5.PNG|Don't worry, bud. I can fix this. Wild Boar 25.jpg HtPYD-43-Boar1.JPG Wild Boar 26.jpg HtPYD-44-Boar2.JPG HtPYD-45-BerkBarn1.JPG Wild Boar 28.jpg Wild Boar 29.jpg HtPYD-46-BerkBarn2.JPG HtPYD-47-ToothlessStoick3.JPG HtPYD-48-Berk8.JPG You See That-How to Pick Your Dragon.PNG Dad on a dragon.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk s1e7 – How To Pick your Dragon61.jpg HtPYD-49-Hiccstrid1.JPG HtPYD-50-Hiccstrid2.JPG Figure out how.jpg Ol honey and the hatchet.jpg|Why don't you just give him the ol' "Honey and The Hatchet"? With something he doesn't.jpg After saying the hatchet.jpg HtPYD-51-Hiccup4.JPG Responding to Hiccup's question.jpg Astrid after hearing Hiccup ask her a question.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk s1e7 – How To Pick your Dragon63.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk s1e7 – How To Pick your Dragon64.jpg HtPYD-52-Hiccup5.JPG Dragons Riders of Berk s1e7 – How To Pick your Dragon66.jpg HtPYD-53-Academy1.JPG HtPYD-54-Academy2.JPG HtPYD-55-StoickSnotlout.JPG HtPYD-56-Hookfang1.JPG HtPYD-57-Snotlout.JPG HtPYD-58-Snotfang1.JPG|And on those cold winter nights, its whole body heats up. Just enough to keep you cozy. Lemme warm him up for you. HtPYD-59-Stoick7.JPG HtPYD-60-Snotfang2.JPG HtPYD-61-Stormstrid.JPG|Since she's beautiful, people think she's not tough. But you should never underestimate me. Uh, her--uh, us. HtPYD-62-StormflyStoick.JPG HtPYD-63-Stoick8.JPG HtPYD-64-BarfAndBelch.JPG Dragons Riders of Berk s1e7 – How To Pick your Dragon86.jpg HtPYD-65-Fishlug1.JPG HtPYD-66-Fishlug2.JPG|Lemme tell you, what you're really looking for is loyalty. A dragon who will be there for you no matter what. HtPYD-67-HiccupStoick4.JPG HtPYD-68-Fishlug3.JPG HtPYD-69-Fishlug4.JPG Dragons Riders of Berk s1e7 – How To Pick your Dragon92.jpg Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 12.26 -2012.11.19 00.33.21-.png HtPYD-70-Gobber3.JPG HtPYD-71-ToothlessSaddle2.JPG HtPYD-72-VikingShip3.JPG HtPYD-73-Thornado1.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 12.56 -2012.11.19 00.35.06-.png Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 12.56 -2012.11.19 00.34.27-.png HtPYD-74-Thornado2.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 13.02 -2012.11.19 00.35.42-.png HtPYD-75-Thornado3.JPG HtPYD-76-Thornado4.JPG HtPYD-77-BucketMulchHiccup1.JPG|Uh, Stoick can swim, right? HtPYD-78-Stoicknado1.JPG Thornado-HtPYD.png HtPYD-79-Stoicknado12.JPG|This is the one, Hiccup! I've found my dragon! Now all you have to do is train him for me. HtPYD-80-BucketMulchHiccup2.JPG HtPYD-81-Academy.JPG HtPYD-82-HiccupStoick5.JPG HtPYD-83-Academy4.JPG HtPYD-84-Stoicknado13.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 15.16 -2012.11.19 00.38.59-.png HtPYD-85-HiccupStoick6.JPG HtPYD-86-Stoicknado14.JPG|Look at that, I'm on his back! Any questions? RoB; 'Too Many To Ask!'.jpg HtPYD-87-Dentistry1.JPG GobberTakingAToothOut-HowToPickYourDragon.jpeg HtPYD-88-Dentistry2.JPG HtPYD-89-Dentistry3.JPG HtPYD-90-Dentistry4.JPG|Let me explain something about fathers and sons. It's a father's job to listen to his son without ever letting on that he's heard a word. HtPYD-91-Hiccup6.JPG HtPYD-92-StoickRiders.JPG HtPYD-93-AstridFishlegs3.JPG HtPYD-94-Astrid1.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 17.36 -2012.11.19 00.41.41-.png Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 17.50 -2012.11.19 00.41.58-.png HtPYD-95-Berk9.JPG HtPYD-96-Hicctooth1.JPG|Settle down, bud. HtPYD-97-HiccupStoick7.JPG HtPYD-98-Stoick9.JPG HtPYD-99-Thornado5.JPG HtPYD-100-Whirlwing1.JPG Whirlwing 3.jpg Whirlwing 5.jpg Whirlwing 8.jpg Whirlwing 9.jpg How to Pick Your Dragon.png|Dad, I can't just leave you here! Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 18.42 -2012.11.19 00.43.08-.png HtPYD-101-Boar2.JPG HtPYD-102-Boar3.JPG HtPYD-103-StoicksHammer.JPG Wild Boar 35.jpg Wild Boar 34.jpg Wild Boar 33.jpg Wild Boar 32.jpg Wild Boar 38.jpg Wild Boar 37.jpg HtPYD-104-Boar4.JPG Wild Boar 40.jpg Wild Boar 39.jpg Whirlwing 11.jpg HtPYD-105-Whirlwing2.JPG HtPYD-106-Boar5.JPG HtPYD-107-Whirlwing3.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 19.23 -2012.11.19 00.44.14-.png Wild Boar 44.jpg Wild Boar 43.jpg Wild Boar 45.jpg Whirlwing 14.jpg Whirlwing 16.jpg HtPYD-108-Boar6.JPG Wild Boar 50.jpg Wild Boar 49.jpg Wild Boar 48.jpg Wild Boar 47.jpg HtPYD-109-Boar7.JPG HtPYD-110-Thornado6.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 20.14 -2012.11.19 00.46.17-.png|I want to help, trust me. HtPYD-111-Stoicknado6.JPG HtPYD-112-Stoicknado7.JPG HtPYD-113-Stoicknado8.JPG HtPYD-114-Stoicknado9.JPG HtPYD-115-Boar8.JPG Wild Boar 59.jpg Wild Boar 58.jpg Wild Boar 57.jpg Wild Boar 56.jpg Wild Boar 55.jpg Wild Boar 54.jpg Wild Boar 53.jpg HtPYD-116Stoicknado10.JPG|Of course! There's something you should know about dragons. It's all about trust. HtPYD-117-Berk10.JPG Whirlwing 17.jpg HtPYD-118-Whirlwing4.JPG Whirlwing 19.jpg HtPYD-119-Stoicknado11.JPG HtPYD-120-Gobber5.JPG|Take good care of him. He's a friend. HtPYD-121-VikingShip5.JPG Animated Images TiredToothless-HowToPickYourDragon.gif TooHeavyForToothless-HowToPickYourDragon.gif Thornado About to Blast.gif Stoick mounts Toothless - HtPYD.gif Site Navigation How to Pick Your Dragon How to Pick Your Dragon How to Pick Your Dragon